Surprises of Maya
by i love you now and forever
Summary: One day Brandon come up and asks to talk to Maya about something important. Little did Maya know that what Brandon needs to say is about to change her family forever. Mainly Joshaya and possibly Ruscas based pairings.
1. Chapter 1: The Talk

**Hey guys I just wanted to say that I do not own Girl meets world or any of it's characters. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Riley's POV:**

Two months till summer! Then after summer my friends and I will be high schoolers. I can't wait! I go to get dress in something that will keep me warm yet not too warm since it's spring here in New York. I decided on going with a grey tank, pink skirt that goes right below my knees, purple cardigan, light pink and beige ballet flats. With my outfit I picked out some pearl earrings and gold headband around my neck I fasten my house key incase I'm the first one home tonight. I tie my hair up in a high ponytail. As I'm finishing putting some lip gloss on my phone beeps from my bed signaling that I got a message.

 **Be there in five to pick you up. - Maya.**

Okay I'm ready to go already. –Riley

I grab my backpack and slip my phone into the front pocket. Walking out of my room and into the kitchen seeing everyone else is already eating. I eat the eggs and toast my mom with a smile on my face. As I finish eating Maya buzzes and I run over to buzz her up. A few moments later Maya dressed in a red flannel, black leggings, black boots, black beanie, handcuff bracelet which she got at Christmas from her secret Santa along with a necklace with an 'M' on it, and she wears a single ring which she got from Shawn the same time he proposed to her mom on New Year's.

"What's up Matthew family?" She asks while walking over and taking the piece of toast that mom hands her. "Thanks Mrs. Matthews."

"No problem Maya." Mom replies.

"Ready Riles?"

"Yup let's head out."

We walk out of the apartment and head off to the middle school. We talk about different things on the subway and walk to the school. Maya and I arrive at the school ten minutes before school starts and Farkle and Lucas are already waiting by my locker for us.

"Ladies" Farkle greets us with while Lucas just goes with a simple "hey". We all chat for about 5 minutes until Brandon the schools bad boy walks over to us.

"Hey Brandon." I say to him and he returns a smile.

"Hey Matthews." He says to me. "Hey Hart can I talk to you for a second?" He nods his head to silently say in private.

"Umm sure Brandon. If I'm not back before class starts just head in without me and I'll tell Mr. Matthews why later." Maya tells us before walking off with Brandon.

"Oh I wonder what Brandon wanted to talk to Maya about. I bet he is telling her that he likes her and that they will live happily ever after together. It's like a fairytale!" I tell the boys excitedly

"Riley calm down. I'm sure there are other possibilities about what he wanted to talk to Maya about." Farkle says to me and beside him Lucas nods in agreement.

"Let's head into class so we're not late." Lucas says and starts walking into the class room. I follow Lucas and Farkle but right before I go in I look back to where Maya and Brandon are to see how it's going but I can't see Mayas face so I walk into the class and take my seat.

 **Maya's POV**

I walk behind Brandon nervous for what he wanted to talk about. We get a few feet away from everyone when Brandon stops and turns around to face.

"Maya there is something that I need to tell you. I didn't even know this until just a few days ago and I have been trying to find a way to tell you." He says fast. It was weird seeing him this way he is usually calm and laid back.

"Okay Brandon go ahead tell me."

"Well I was talking to my aunt the other day and I always knew she was the only one from my dad's side that actually talks to her and she mentioned that my dad has a another daughter around my age that lives here in New York. I asked her how old the daughter was and she said that she was born in January while I was born in October but she said that it wasn't her place to tell me her name." He explains to me.

"Brandon what does this have to do with me?" I ask him because I didn't understand why he was telling me this.

"Maya I think that the girl my aunt was telling me about is you. It would make since we both live in New York and our dad both left us. You were also born in January right?"

"Yeah January 16."

"Which was around the time my aunt told me. Maya I think we have the same dad." Brandon says with a very serious look.

 **Thanks for reading I hope you guys liked it. Please comment and tell me what you guys thought! For Maya's and Riley's copy and paste the links below into your address bar with .com infront of it** **.**

 **cgi/set?id=179172240**

 **cgi/set?id=179172423**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2:My Brother

**Hey everyone here is the 2** **nd** **chapter for you guys and once again I do not own Girl meets World nor do I own any of the characters in the show.**

 **Maya's POV:**

I can't believe what I'm hearing Brandon just said that we may have the same dad.

"My dad left when I was five. Right after I started school. My mom said that he met another woman." I told him wanting to hear his story.

"My dad moved from New York the same time but he left me and my mom right before I was born because it was a night that was never supposed to happen between the two of them. My aunt told me that he felt wrong when he and his wife went to drop off the girl and saw us and knew that we were his kids so he left with his new wife without telling anyone. Hart don't you see our stories match up. Can you please just ask your mom if she knows anything?" Brandon asks me. I nodded my head yes but part of his story stuck in my mind.

"You said us. Why did you say us?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you more about that later if this is even true. Trust me Hart it's nothing bad." After he says that Brandon walks off to class that must have started about ten minutes ago. I head off to my own class. I look in the door and see that they were in the middle of a discussion just like nothing has changed. I walk in and take my seat quietly.

"Nice of you to join us Maya. Can you tell me where you have been?" Mr. Matthews asks me.

"After class?" I respond and he nods and continues on with his lesson. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Riley's questioning look and I shake my head at her to tell her that I will tell later what happened. I know she understands because she gives me a small smile and turns her head back to the lesson.

~ _End of Class~_

I stay back to talk to Mr. Matthews about why I was late.

"Maya can you tell me why you were late now?" He asks me. I can see the concern in his eyes.

"I was talking to Brandon Mr. Matthews. He thinks we have the same dad and he wants me to ask my mom about it tonight." I tell him knowing it would be pointless trying to lie to him about this.

"Next time tell me before Maya. I can write you a pass so you won't be late. Now get to your next class."

"Yes sir." I say with a smile. I walk out the door to where Riley and the boys are.

"Bay window?" Is all Riley says to me.

"Bay window. Now let's get to art class so you can paint purple cats." I say to Riley while linking our arms together.

"Yay! Purple cats!"

~ _After school at Topanga's~_

I get here before all my friends because they all have their after school clubs/sports. My mom is working so I walk over to her and lean on the counter.

"Hey mom."

"Hey baby girl. Can I get you anything?" She asks while wiping down the other counter.

"No but can I ask you a question?"

"Of course sweetie. What is it?"

"Did dad have another child with another woman?" I ask her and she looks at me weirdly.

"Yea and you know that. He and his wife have two little girls." She says.

"No not that woman. I mean like a child who is the same age as me? A boy by chance?" I look in her eyes and know she knows.

"I figured he was going to tell you. Lacey called me the other night and told me that she told him the story. Brandon right?" She asks and I nod. "Your father and his mother met at a bar one night and he went home with her, then a few months later Brandon came along. I didn't know about him till your father came home stumbling one night while you were in my belly. He told me about how he felt guilty because he was having a child with this other woman and me. Of course he didn't remember saying it the next morning so I let it go and tried to forget about it."

"So Brandon is my brother then?" I ask not believing that she is confirming what he told me earlier.

"Half Brother but yes Brandon is your brother. Lacey is your aunt that lives in London that we get cards from still."

"Why only her?" I question because I want to know about my aunt.

"She didn't agree with your fathers actions and would talk to me about them. After he left she still kept writing and we became friends. I guess she was friends with Brandon's mom too." She says with a smile.

I had a family that I never knew about. How much weirder could this get?

 **Hey guys I hope you guys liked the second chapter of my story. So I am still trying to figure out this link with my polyvore account. Hope fully these links worked because my last two times did not.**

 **Maya:**

 **mayas_outfit_chapter/set?id=179172240**

 **Riley:**

 **surprises_maya_riley/set?id=179172423**

 **Please keep reading. Don't be afraid to comment on what you guys though of this chapter and the one before.**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Riley

**Hey guys it's me again. Just like the start of every other chapter I do not own any of the characters or places in Girl meet World.**

 **Enjoy** **!**

 **Riley's POV:**

I walk into Topanga's after cheer practice and me just sitting on the bench the whole time. I see Maya at the counter with her mom in a deep conversation. I walk over to them.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I ask cheerfully. Maya looks kinda relieved to see me and Katie smiled at me.

"Not much Riley would you like anything?" Katie asks me.

"Can I have a strawberry banana smoothie please?" I order.

"Of course. I'll bring that to you. Now the two of you go sit down and relax." Katie says in a motherly way.

Maya and I go and sit down in our usual spot.

"Maya is everything okay?" She shakes her head no. "What's wrong then?"

"Riley I just found out that I have an aunt that I never knew about."

"Wow Maya that's really cool."

"Riles that's not all. You remember how Brandon wanted to talk to me earlier right?" I nod my head yes. "Riley Brandon is my brother." My eyes widen at this.

"Oh. My. Goodness. But your mom never had any other children."

"My mom didn't but my dad did. He and Brandon's mom met one night and did some things then a few months later Brandon was here on this earth. My mom found out after she was already pregnant with me and she decided to try and forget about it rather than bringing it up."

"Maya you now have a sibling! You've always wanted a sibling." I say very excited.

"Riles I wanted a younger sibling who I could tease and make fun of. Not a sibling who is three months older than I am." At this moment Katie brings out two smoothies for Maya and me.

"I made one for you too Maya. Though you could use one."

"Thanks mom." After Katie leaves Maya and I start talking again about how it's going to be with Brandon now knowing that they have the same dad. After a few minutes the boys come walking through the door with Zay.

"Ladies" Farkle says.

"Riley, Maya" Lucas nods a hello to us.

"Girl 1 and girl 2." Zay says while patting us on the head.

"Girl 1 and girl 2?" Riley asks.

"Yea. Farkle and Lucas both have their own ways of saying hi so I thought I would come up with one of my own." Zay explains.

"But it just sounds like you forgot our names." Maya tells him.

"I would do no such thing to my friends." We all laugh at Zay's ways. Out of the corner of my eye I see Maya checking her phone then typing out a message to somebody.

"What's up Maya?" I ask her quietly so the guys don't notice.

"Brandon wants to meet up tomorrow to talk about everything." She tells me.

"So you're gonna meet up with him right?" I ask her.

"Yea. He said we will meet here at 5."

"That's good Maya you can tell him what you found out." As I finished my sentence Maya's phone went off again and her eyes got wide. "What did he say?"

"He wants to video chat with our dad on Saturday. I guess he already contacted our stepmom and she is willing to get him to do it." Maya said softly. She didn't look happy about this information.

"Maya why are you not happy about this? You want to talk to your dad again don't you?" I ask her and she just looks down at her hands.

"Riles what if he isn't happy that we found the truth on why he left? What if he truly shuts us out after this?" I finally understand why Maya is worried. She is afraid that her dad would fully abandon her after this.

"Maya I'm sure he wouldn't do that. If anything he is going to be relieved that the truth is out and want to talk to you guys more." Before Maya could respond Farkle stands up.

"Guys who wants to have a movie night tonight? There is a new movie on TV tonight." Lucas and Zay both nod.

"We can do it at my place since its close." I say knowing my parents will be fine with this. Everyone nods again except for Maya. "What do you say Maya? It may help take your mind off things." She smiles at me.

"You're right Riles it may help. I'm in." We all get up and leave Topanga's and walk down the street to the apartment. When we walk in I see Uncle Josh sitting on the couch.

"Uncle Josh! What are you doing here I thought you have school?" I ask him while giving him a hug.

"Well there was a few pipes that bursts and flooded the school so they gave us the rest of this week and next week off to fix the pipes and get everything cleaned up. So I decided to come visit my favorite niece and nephew." Josh explains

"This week is going to be fun then. Do you want to join us for a movie night?"

"Yea sure why not. Oh and by the way your parents went out and Auggie is at Dewey's house for the night." I nod my head when all of the sudden Maya's phone starts ringing.

"I'll be right back." Maya then walks towards my room. She answers as she reached the doorway.

 **Maya's POV**

"Hey Brandon what's up?" I ask as I walk through the doorway and go into Riley's room.

"Hey, so I just wanted to let you know that someone else will be joining us tomorrow. Also we are set to video chat with dad at 6 pm. Aileen said that he is nervous to talk to us."

"Really? Who will be joining us?" I ask him.

"You'll see tomorrow. See ya then Hart." After I say bye the line goes dead. I head back out to everyone and see that Riley saved me a seat on the far side of the couch. She is in the middle and Lucas in on the other side of her. I take my seat next to her.

"Everything okay?" She asks I smile and nod at her.

"Can I stay the night? I don't want to walk all the way home tonight."

"Of course Maya you practically live here remember." We both laugh. We all watch the movie and then the boys go home. Riley and I get up to go to bed. Riley stops in front of me at the doorway and turns back. "Goodnight Uncle Josh."

"Night Josh." Josh turns and smiles at the two of us.

"Goodnight ladies." With that we turn and go to bed for the night.

 **Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. So since I can't figure this link thing if you guys want to see the outfits you can look me up on polyvore my account name is** _ **always-infinity-sammy**_ **all the outfits are on there and are labled.**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Bransen

**Hey my lovelys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Once again I do not own Girl meets World and any of the Characters who belong to that show. I do own a few characters who will get to meet in this chapter and if you have seen my polyvore account you may already know who it is.**

 **Onward to the story!**

 **Maya's POV:**

I wake up and start getting ready for the day I put on a pink off the shoulder top and black high waisted jeans with my black converse that I left over here in case. I put on some mascara and red lip gloss, Riley helps me with my hair before getting ready herself in a blue maxi dress with a blue cardigan and scarf. She French braids a strand of her hair then puts it in a ponytail.

We go out and have breakfast with Riley's family then we head off to school. Only five hours till it's over and six hours till I meet with Brandon. Luckily its Thursday so after this we only have to come to school tomorrow before we have the week end off.

The day flies by and it 4:50 already. I'm sitting here at Topanga's waiting for Brandon. I see him walk in with a girl behind him. She is really pretty. She has dark black hair with bright blue tips to match her eyes which kinda look like mine. She also looks like Brandon.

"Hey Maya meet Bransen." Brandon said while walking over to me. I give a small wave trying to figure out why she is here too.

"Brandon why did you bring me?" Bransen asks. She has a slight accent but I don't know where from.

"Okay you two need to sit down before I tell you." We do as Brandon says and he looks at us before taking a deep breath. "Maya Bransen is my twin she was in kindergarten with us but she went to live with my aunt the summer before first grade because my mom thought it would be good for her. She came back yesterday which is why I told you yesterday, so you guys could meet today." Brandon says. My mind is racing with the new news. I look over to Bransen to find that she is already looking at me.

"You're my sister." Her eyes get wide. She looks between me and Brandon.

"So you're the girl aunty told me about. Glad to know that there is someone besides Brandon that shares the same dick of the dad." She says with a smile. I laugh a little at the dad comment.

"I can't believe this. Yesterday I had one sibling and now I have two. Are you back in New York for a while or are you just visiting?" I ask Bransen wanting to get to know her a little better.

"I'm back. I missed my brother and decided to come back. I start at the school you guys attend and then I'll be going to high school with you guys. After that I may go back to London I'm not sure yet." Bransen says.

"That's cool maybe you'll be in class with us. If you are then you will know some faces in your first class." I tell her with a smile. I have a feeling that me and her will be close.

"That would be nice." She returns my smile. "Tomorrow you and your mum should come for dinner at our place. That way our mums could know each other and we could talk more." Bransen suggests and Brandon hums in agreement.

"Let me ask my mom." I tell them while getting up. I walk over to the counter and ask my mom and she agrees. I return and tell them the news.

"Okay Brandon will text you the address. Come over around 6ish I'll make you one of my best dishes that I learned from my aunty." We say our good byes after that and I head home. I do my homework then plan my outfit for tomorrow.

I decide on a pale dress that has a lace pattern on the bottom and a black vest over it. A pair of black ribbon wedges. My normal jewelry with some pearl earrings and black bangles. After choosing this I go to sleep excited for the next day.

 _ **The Next Day still Maya's POV**_

I wake up and do my hair by pulling back two stand and pinning them to the back of my head with a black bow. I put on my dress and shoes and do my make-up. As I finish and head off to get Riley for school my phone goes off with a message from Brandon telling me their address.

When I get to Riley's place I get buzzed up and walk into their apartment.

"What's up weirdos?!" I say as usual when walking in.

"Wow Maya you look really nice." Josh says to me. The rest of the Matthews nod.

"What's the occasion Maya?" Topanga asks me.

"Family dinner tonight. With my new siblings." Riley looks at me.

"Siblings? I thought it was just Brandon." Riley says and I smile.

"Turns out Brandon has a twin name Bransen. I have a half-sister too. She starts at school with us on Monday." I tell everyone.

"So you have a big brother and sister Maya?" Auggie asks me.

"I sure do Auggie. Soon you guys will meet them I promise. Ready Riles?" She nods and says bye to her family as we leave for the subway.

 _ **Seven hours later**_

The day was fine. Brandon hung out with us for most of the day. He showed the gang some picture of Bransen and we found out that he is going to fit in really well with the rest of the group really well.

I texted Brandon after getting home to find Shawn there if it was okay if he came to dinner and Brandon said that would be fine.

Now here we are knocking on the door to a nice house that my siblings live at and waiting for someone to answer the door.

After about a minute of waiting a woman who seems to be around my mom's age answers the door.

"Hi you guys must be Maya, Katy, and Shawn. I'm Aurelia you can call me Lia. I'm so happy to meet my baby's sister and her mother! And if course to be step-dad. Please come in." Lia walks farther into the house and we follow seeing how nice it looked. "I'm an internal decorator. A family business. If you guys get a new place or just want to redecorate call me and I will help for free." We finally get to the dining room and see that all the spots are set and food is on the table. We all sit down and start eating after the introduction of my parents to my siblings and visa-versa.

After a few hours of amazing food and wonderful conversations about the past and how great the future will be. We head home and get ready for bed. As I get in bed the thought of tomorrows video chat pops into my head and I become nervous. After finally getting to sleep my dreams are filled with my new family and the events that could happen tomorrow.

 **Okay guys another chapter done I hope you guys enjoyed this one. The next one is going to be the video chat with the dad. The outfits are up on polyvore now if you guys want to check them out. My username is** _ **always-infinity-sammy**_ **.**

 **Also** **sorry the story has been kinda slow I will try to pick up the pace it's just I will think of something that will happen and my brain goes "Ding, Ding, Ding! This is important you have to add this!" so I listen to my brain so the story goes kinda slow but I'm gonna try to pick up the pace a little bit.**

 **Until next time my lovelys!**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Friends and Video Chat P1

**Hey my lovely's it's me again here to post another chapter. I don't own Girl meets world or any of their characters. Bransen and Aileen are my own characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Maya's POV:**

I wake up around 10 am this morning. I text Riley asking her if she wants to hang out today. She agrees and says she will ask the guys. I then text Brandon to see if he and Bransen would want to join too. They both agree. We all agree on meeting at Topanga's at 12 and hanging out till 5:30. That's when we will split up and then the three siblings will go and do the video chat at Brandon and Bransen's house.

I put on a red and black sweater and black jeans with my black boots. I put on my jewelry and brush out my hair before taking out my curling iron and do my hair in neater curls. I grab a black knitted head band and put it on. I say bye to Shawn and my mom as I head out the door yelling about where I will be going.

I get at Topanga's at 12:10 to find everyone else was already there. Brandon was just finishing up introducing everyone to Bransen when I walked in. I say hi to everyone and notice that Josh came along too.

"So what does everyone want to do today?" Farkle asks us.

"We can go out to lunch then to the movies. There is a new comedy that just came out that I have been wanting to see for a while." Riley says and everyone nods.

"Where to go for lunch?" I ask everyone. After Lucas suggesting a barbeque place that Farkle turned down and Riley suggesting some Italian restaurant which Zay "wasn't feeling" we decided on Ihop. We all walk there and sit down.

"So Bransen can you tell us a little about growing up in London?" Lucas asks Bransen and her face lights up at the thought."

"Oh it's beautiful there. It's kind of like New York considering it's a big city but instead of cabs everywhere there are double decker buses. Also there are those red telephone booths everywhere. Maybe one day you guys can come and visit." Everyone eagerly agrees because who wouldn't want to go to London. The waitress comes over and we order our food. "Is everyone in this group from New York?" Bransen asks.

"Zay and I are from Austin Texas. I moved here the beginning of last year and Zay came around the beginning of this year." Lucas answers from him and Zay.

"And I am from Philadelphia which isn't that far from here." Josh chimes in. Bransen looks at him closely.

"You're older than the rest of us right? You look older." Then she looks over at Lucas. "You look a little bit older too but not as much as Josh here."

"I'm a year older than everyone else and Josh is 3 years older than everyone." Lucas explains. Bransen nods.

"I once dated a boy 4 years older than I. It was quite fun. He would tell me of life in the college while I tell him about the drama in my school." While Bransen was talking about this guy I looked at Josh. He saw me looking and smiled at me.

Soon all our food came and then we paid the bill. After the bill was paid we left for the movie. We all got our tickets and went separate ways. Zay, Bransen, Lucas, and Farkle went to get seats while Riley went to the ladies room and Brandon went to the guys bathroom. Josh and I went to go get drinks for everyone. As we waited in line we made small talk until something popped into my mind.

"I never said thank you for my Christmas gift." I tell Josh which is true since Christmas Josh hasn't really come to the city and even during spring break he was off with Shawn on a photo shoot on the west coast.

"What Christmas gift?" He asked with a smirk. I hold up my wrist to show the handcuff bracelet I always wear.

"I know you were my secret Santa. You gave it away with the note 'locked into the long game" you really should have been more secretive Joshua." I return the smirk and he starts laughing.

"Maybe I didn't want it to ne a secret." I was a little shocked by his statement. Before I could question his comment we were ordering the drinks that everyone wanted and walking to the theater are friends are in.

We all get settled for the movie and I'm seated next to Josh. Half way through the movie I feel Josh move his hand closer to mine till our hands are touching. I look over to see that he is still focused on the movie so I go back and focus on the screen. A few moment later I feel him actually start holding my hand but I don't say anything and continue to watch the movie. Once it's over we all get up to leave and Josh is still holding my hand but nobody notices because they are all talking about the movie.

We walk to the front of the theater. Brandon checks his phone to see that its 5:15 so we say our goodbyes to everyone and Josh lets go of my hand which still no one had seen. We walk off heading to Brandon and Bransen's house.

Once we get here we set up the laptop for the video chat and at 5:50 we start to call them. They answer the call after the third ring. Up on the screen the image of a pretty brunette woman who is about 30. Her curly brown hair frames her face highlighting her bright green eyes.

"Hey Aileen. Is dad there?" Our stepmother nods

"He is on his way downstairs right now. You guys look so grown. Bransen I just talked to your aunt yesterday she misses you already." Aileen says with a bright smile. A second later our dad shows up next to Aileen. He looks the same as last time I saw him. His blond hair a little longer and combed back so it doesn't hang in his face.

"Hey dad." The three of us say. Our dads face is bright with happiness yet he also looks nervous.

"Wow never thought I would hear that from all three of you at once." He chuckles a bit. "Guys I know I should have told you sooner but I didn't know how. Brandon, Bransen when I first saw you guys it was on the first day of school it was actually at a park and I knew you were mine and I felt awful that I left you guys. Then on the first day of school I saw you again, I knew it would eat away at me until I finally broke from the guilt. After that I meet Aileen and we moved from New York, got married, and now we have two little girls. But it's always nagged me in the back of my mind of what I did. I didn't know how to tell you guys after all this time. I'm really sorry." He looked sincere.

"Is that why you stopped calling and writing us?" Bransen asked as if she was reading my mind. He nodded.

"Like I said it was eating away at me during all those calls. If you guys would let me I want to try and be there for you guys more now. Can we try keeping in touch more?" His face is hopeful. We look at each other not knowing what to say.

 **Another Chapter done! I hope you guys enjoyed that Joshaya chapter. The video chat will continue on the chapter since this one was already pretty lengthy. As always there are outfits on my polyvore** _ **always-infinity-sammy**_ **go check those out if you would like. Please comment and tell me what you guys thought.**

 **Until next time my lovely's!**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Video Chat P2

**Hello again so here is the 2** **nd** **half of the video chat and a little more. As always I don't own Girl meets World or any of its characters. I only own the characters I came up with.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Last time on the Surprises of Maya:**_

" _Like I said it was eating away at me during all those calls. If you guys would let me I want to try and be there for you guys more now. Can we try keeping in touch more?" His face is hopeful. We look at each other not knowing what to say._

 _ **Continuing…**_

"Your aunt sends us pictures that she gets from your mothers. We have them on our fridge." Aileen says after a moment of silence.

"Really? So you haven't completely forgot about us?" I ask them.

"Maya we never forgot about you. It was hard for me without wanting to blurt out the truth. Then I heard that Shawn came into the picture and I realized that you just might be better off without me there." I was surprised he knew about Shawn.

"How do you know about Shawn and why would you think a girl would be better off never hearing from her father?" I yell at him. Bransen put her arm around me and helps calm me down.

"Your mom tells your aunt who then keeps me updated. Maya you had Cory and Topanga since before I even left and I knew you would have them to help after I left. Then I heard Shawn came into the picture and I felt happy because I knew that there was a man there who wouldn't keep secrets from you. Bransen and Brandon I knew your mom had her brother who would help and then my sister was willing to help all of you guys when needed. You all had people who would help build you up and be amazing people. Maya I've seen your art work it's amazing. Bransen I've heard you sing you have such a beautiful voice. Brandon you play so many instruments it's crazy. You kids are so talented I wish I had been there to watch you grow." At this point Kermit was almost crying while Bransen and I were already crying.

"Do you promise to keep in contact with us this time?" Brandon asks him. Our dad nods and we can tell by the look in his eyes that he is telling the truth. "I'm willing to start over and keep in contact." He looks over to us now. Bransen nods her head yes.

"I'm willing to try this." I say and I see Aileen and my dad's face light up with so much joy.

"You kids have no idea how happy this makes me." Dad explains.

"Okay since we're all speaking again. I wanted to tell you guys that your father and I are renewing our vows in August and I was wondering if you guys would like to come here for the wedding. I know we live in Seattle but you could bring your friends if you would like. Oh and you girls could be my bridesmaids since right now the girls are our flower girls." Aileen is speaking a mile a minute at this point and we laugh a little at our step-mom.

"We have to check with our parents and see how it is with them but we don't see any problems." Brandon says. Bransen and I both nod our heads in agreement.

"Brandon how would you like to be my best man?" Dad asks him

"It sounds like a really good plan dad." Brandon answers.

"Mom and Shawn are getting married in May but they should be back by early June at the latest so I don't see any problems on my end." I say and dad looks at me for a moment.

"Invite them too. Along with your mom Brandon and Bransen. Invite your friends to come out too more the merrier!" Dad says.

"Okay we will talk to them on Monday." Bransen replies back to him.

"I will let you girls pick out your dresses and if you find something cute that you think the two younger girls may like let me know and I will get them. Also ask your friend Riley of she would like to be a bridesmaid too. I know she has been a big part of your life Maya." I tell her that I will ask Riley tonight and let her know by tomorrow night. We talk for a little while and find out the two younger girls are at a friend's house since Aileen and dad knew we would be video chatting tonight. We looked at the clock and saw it said 8pm. We said our goodbye and I headed home and got into bed.

When I got up in the morning I walked out to our kitchen to see Shawn and my mom at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning." I say to the both of them as I open the fridge.

"Morning baby girl." Mom says to me.

"Morning Kiddo!" Shawn says the same time as my mom.

"What are you two up to today?" I ask seeing some papers infront of them.

"Well baby girl we are gonna look at some houses. Since we are starting this new family together we thought that it would be good to start it off in a home of our own." Mom says with a smile. I'm a little surprised to hear them talk about houses before they get married.

"Have you seen any that you like yet?" They both nod and I go over and look at the papers.

"This one is close to Topanga's and Riley's and it's also close to the subway station. It's two stories and has five bedrooms." Shawn explains.

"Why do we need five rooms when there are only three of us?" Shawn and my mom look at each other.

"Well we were talking about after the wedding and honeymoon actually sitting and talking slash planning on having another baby." Mom says and once again I am surprised at the words coming out of her mouth.

"Wow that's a lot of news for one morning." I tell them jokingly.

"We know baby girl. If you don't want to move then tell us and we will find a way to make this work." Mom says to me in such a motherly way that I know she means it.

"Mom I'm fine with moving to a new house I just wish you guys had talked to me when first making this decision." I explain. I head off to my room to get ready for the day. As I walk into the room my phone makes a beeping noise signaling a new message from an unknown number.

 **-Hey Maya. It's Bransen we forgot to exchange numbers the past few days so I got yours from Brandon. What do you have planned for today?-**

 **-** _It's cool about the number. I don't have anything planned. I was probably going to hang out with Riley today.-_

 **-Do you want to ask her about the bridesmaids thing? We can go shopping afterwards for the dresses.-**

 _-Let me ask her real quick-_

I quickly text Riley:

 _-Hey Riles my step-mom wants to know if you would like to be a bridesmaid at their vow renewal ceremony this summer.-_

-Yay I get to be a bridesmaid twice within a summer!-

 _-Haha Riles. Do you want to go dress shopping today with Bransen and I then?-_

-Of course. Do you want to come get me or meet somewhere?-

 _-I'll come get you then we will go get Bransen.-_

-Okay see you soon! -

I tell Bransen the plans Riley and I just made she is game for it too.

Now time to get ready to go dress shopping.

 **Okay my lovely's another long chapter done and next one will be dress shopping with some Joshaya moments in it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter.**

 **Thanks everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dress Shopping

**Hey everyone finally a new chapter is up and I hope you guys like it.**

 **I do not own Girl Meets World or any of it's characters.**

 **Mayas' POV:**

As I got ready to head off the dress shop I went into my moms' room to take a picture of her dress since she wants us to somewhat match in colors. She keeps saying that this is a big deal for me too because it's a new way to start over. She got her dress shortly after the engagement. Riley and I wanted to go later because my mom has a tendency to change her mind.

I took a picture of the dress then went and changed into some jeans and a green shirt that has ties around the waist. I put on my green converse and grabbed my green beanie and scarf before heading to the bathroom to put on some makeup. I brushed my hair so it was in neat loose curls going down my back and put on my beanie. I picked up my bag off my bed and walked out of my room passing my mom and Shawn who were talking about flower arrangements.

"Okay guys I'm off to go dress shopping with Riles and Bransen." I tell them before opening the door. I hear a quick bye from the both of them. I walk to the subway and ride it to Riley's stop. Once I get there I get buzzed. "Hey Freaks!" I say walking into the apartment.

"Hey Maya." Josh says from the table where he, Cory and Auggie are playing a card game. I walk over to them.

"What are you guys play?" I ask them.

"Blackjack." "Poker." "Go fish." The three boys answer at the same time. I laugh at them and walk to Riley's room.

"Yo Riles! Did you know that the boys are all playing a different game out there?" I tell her while walking into her room. She just finished putting on her shoes. Riles is in a pink top with grey patterns on it with a light pink tank top underneath. She is actually wearing jeans which is odd for her but it goes with the outfit. She puts on her scarf and checks the mirror to make sure she looks okay.

"They have been doing that all morning. Whenever I ask what game they all say one of the other ones. If you actually look at the cards some of them are the do not use cards." We both laugh at this. We both walk out to where the boys are and see that they put down the cards and Auggie is getting his coat on.

"Where are you guys going?" I ask them.

"Daddy and me day at the zoo!" Auggie yells and runs out the door.

"Josh you're not going? You love the zoo." Riley asks her uncle. He shakes his head.

"I am not the dad nor am I the son so I'm not going. Do you guys want a ride?" He says getting up from the table. Riley looks at me and I shrug.

"Sure why not Uncle Josh. Let's go!" Riley says while starting to walk to the door only to be stopped by Auggie.

"How many times are people going to leave me hanging out here?" Auggie turns and walks away again this time with Cory in tow. After they leave we all head down and get into Josh's car.

"I have the address to Bransen's house right here." I tell him why handing him my phone from the backseat. After 15 minutes we get to the Morrison residence and I get out and go up to the door. Shortly after knocking Bransen opens the door and walks out. She looks as if she just woke up mixed with actually getting ready due to her wearing a baggy sweater with black tank top underneath. She has on black pants and a pair of black heels. On her face is a pair of glasses that I can't tell if they're real or not.

We get into the car and head off to the dress shop. When we get there I expect Josh to just drop us off then leave to do something else but instead he parks the car and comes in with us.

"So Maya what color is your moms dress?" Riley asks me. I show her the picture of the dress my mom picked out. After everyone sees the picture we head off in different directions. Shortly after we all meet up by the fitting rooms with dresses for each other.

Bransen found dresses for Aileen's wedding while Riley and I each found a few dresses for the two weddings we have coming up. We all go into a fitting room while Josh just sits on a chair in the waiting area. After trying on a few dresses and getting a no from the other two girls and Josh Riley comes out in a light green dress with a sparkly top.

"What do you guys think?" She asks while giving us a twirl. Bransen who is in a dark purple mermaid dress gives her a smile and thumbs up.

"Riles that's perfect for my mom's wedding! You need to get it." I tell her while in a too poofy too girly red dress and the other two nod in agreement. Riley goes back into the dressing room to try on a dress for Aileen's wedding. "Guys none of the dresses in here are ones I like." I tell them coming out in a dress that looks like it's from an 80's movie prom scene. Josh starts laughing hysterically at my appearance. The other two come out and start laughing as well. After the laughing died down Josh gets up from his seat.

"I think I saw a dress that might work." I wait there for him to come back and when he does I see the dress and my eyes widen.

"Josh that's perfect." I take the dress from him and walk back into the fitting room. I put on the dress and automatically fall in love with it. It's a dark red color just like my mom's but the top is sweetheart neckline with red sheer going into a tank top look. I walk out and Josh's eyes widen.

"Well you look absolutely gorgeous Maya." Josh says and I start to blush. Riley and Brans look out of their rooms and their mouths drop.

"Maya you look amazing. I have some heels that you can borrow that would go perfect with the dress." Bransen says

"I know what to do with your hair already." Riley exclaims then they look at each other.

"We know what to do for your make-up!" They both yell looking really giddy.

"Guys the wedding is still 2 and a half months away. We have time to plan that stuff. Now Brans what did you find for Aileen's wedding?" She walks back into her dressing room then comes back with two dresses.

"Try these on then come out." She orders while going to her room and closing the door. Riley and I do as we are told and when we come back out we're all in the same dress except different colors. Riley's is a light green just like her other dress while Bransen's is a light blue that goes with her hair really well. Mine is the darkest and a deep blue that brings out the blue in my eyes. We all look at Josh to see what he thinks.  
"What do you think?" We all ask him at the same time. He nods at first.

"You guys look awesome. We all look at each other and decide that these are the dresses for Aileen's wedding. We put on our normal clothes and walk out to pay. Two dresses stop me and I go to look at them.

"Bransen look at these." I yell out to her so she comes back and looks at the dresses. The smaller of the two is a dark blue almost purple dress with a bow on the top. The other one is a light blue with a flower on one of the shoulders. "What about these for the two little ones?" I ask her and she nods.

"You buy one and I buy one? They can be like late Christmas presents." We agree on this deal and I buy the smaller of the two dresses.

We walk out of the store and put our bags in the car. Down the street is the little diner that my mom worked at so we go there to get lunch. As we are walking a cold breeze comes by and I start to shiver a little. I look at the other two and see that they are not bothered by the cold.

"How are you guys not cold?" I ask them. Bransen points down to her sweater while Riley just says something about being warm blooded. Out of the corner of my eye I see Josh talking off his jacket. Next thing I know he puts it around my shoulders. "Thanks Josh but you really don't have to." He shakes his head.

"If my mom knew that I let a pretty girl freeze she would yell at me about manners." I blush at his comment and continue walking while slipping my arms into the sleeves. Soon we get to the diner and order our food.

"Bransen what nicknames do you use around your brother?" Since both of your names start with Bran it must be hard trying to come up with different names."

"Well I call Brandon Brandy sometimes and he calls me Senny. Lately he has been calling my smurf because of my hair. Another nickname is Brans and Brand which can be confusing." Those two continue talking and getting to know each other while Josh and I are thumb wresting until our food comes. We drop our hand onto the benches but Josh doesn't let go and we hold hand through the meal. Once everyone ate and the bill was paid. We all get up to leave. Riles and Brans walk out first still in a conversation about hair styles and make-up. Josh and I are behind them still holding hand and talking quietly about random things like the color of the leaves and how the people who came up with the name squirrel are weird.

We drop Bransen off then Josh and Riley drop me off at my apartments. When I get up to my room I realize that I still have on Josh's jacket. I send him a quick text saying I'll return it soon. It takes him a while to answer due to him driving but he replies saying he has another jacket and to keep it. He also said that he was starting to grow out of it anyways. The rest of the day I do homework and have dinner with Shawn before curling up for bed with a smile on my face and Josh's jacket around me. Right before falling to sleep I remember that tomorrow is Bransen's first day at school with us and I get excited for the upcoming weeks of school. That night I dreamed of squirrels dancing in the multi colored leaves of spring.

 **Okay so this is an extra-long chapter due to not updating in a few days. By the way sorry I had work and a lot of homework plus my family went on a little road trip and I didn't have internet a lot of the time. Also I have been trying to make the outfits to make sure they look great together since I'm a visual person and like seeing the outfits as I'm writing the chapter. If you guys want to see the outfits you guys can check out my polyvore account. My username is** _ **always-infinity-sammy.**_

 **As always please comment and tell me what you thought. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up very soon.**


	8. Chapter 8 Getting Ready for Friday

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but with the Holidays and finals in school I haven't had much time to write. Also I had a major case of writers block but I'm back with a sort of long chapter. By the end of today I will try to upload another chapter for you guys. As always I don't own Girl Meets World or any of their characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

Maya's POV:

I can't believe that it's almost been a week since I found out about Brandon and Bransen. It's Wednesday and us girls are heading over to Riley's for a movie night. Along the way we are all singing and spinning around making the people we pass look at us funny.

Riley twirls which makes her dress poof out and she starts laughing at herself.

We are singing the chorus of 'All most there' from "Princess and the Frog" when we walk through her door. Auggie and Ava are sitting at the coffee table watching 'Whooooooo Dunnit?' Behind them Josh is sprawled out on the couch.

"Josh when do you head back to Philly for school?" I ask Josh while pushing his legs off the couch and sitting down.

"I leave Sunday afternoon since it's not that long of a drive. Plus my homework is already done and my backpack is already packed. Therefor instead of heading back Saturday I get to stay an extra day." Josh says while sitting up.

"Shhhhhhh! Our show is on Uncle Josh." Auggie tells Josh.

"Yeah shut it Blondie!" Ava says to me and I glare at her which she returns.

"Come on guys let's go to my room and work on our homework." Brans and I nod and walk to Riley's room.

While Riley and Bransen work on their homework I sit there and sketch out a drawing I will give Aileen and my dad at their wedding. It's of their family, I got a picture from my aunt. I'm still humming Disney songs to myself while I work. I notice the other two go quite so I look up and she them staring at me.

"What?" I ask them. I suddenly realized that I wasn't humming anymore and actually quietly singing.

"You are a great singer!" Bransen says to me with a big grin on her face. Next to her Riley is nodding at me.

"Guys I'm not that good." I say shrugging going back to my drawing.

"No Maya you are a really really good singer. You almost sound like a Disney princess." Bransen tells me. I look up again and I see her face brighten. "I have an idea!"

"Oh no is this like a Riley idea because those usually end up with us either in trouble by her dad or us getting a life lesson from her dad." I ask.

"Hey not normally…. Wait okay yea it's normally one of those two endings." Riley says.

"Isn't there an open mic night at Topanga's this Friday?" Riley and I nod answering Bransen. "Well Brandon can play guitar and I can play piano. You can sing and if Riley want she can help with the vocals to." I think this over a little. Then I look over to Riley who shrugs at me.

"I'm up for it if you are Peaches."

"Okay Bransen we'll do it. All we need is a song and a band name." I say mentally making a list of the things we need.

"Ohh and we need to plan out what we are going to wear." We were in the middle of discussing our plans when a knock on the door interrupts us. We all look up to see Josh standing at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but your parents' called and decided to make tonight a surprise date night so it's just us kids for dinner. You guys up for Chinese food?" Josh asks us. We all say that it's fine and go back to planning. A few minutes later Josh comes back into the room. "So food is ordered." We say thank you. "What are you guys working on?" He asks us.

"Well we are going to sing at open mic night on Friday." Riley tells her uncle.

"That awesome guys. Do you guys think it's okay if I tag along?"

"Of course Uncle Josh! Maybe next time you're here you and Maya can do a duet at open mic. Since you have a really great voice also." Riley says smirking and I throw one of my drafts at her.

"We don't want to force Josh into anything Riley." I tell her knowing that she has a plan.

Josh laughs a little. "It's fine Maya. I would love to sing with you next time."

"Really?" I ask him not totally believing him.

"Of course! If you're as good as they say you are." He says while nodding his head in Riles and Brans direction.

"Next time then?" I ask him.

"Next time." He confirms and I can tell by the look in his eyes that a silent promise is made.

 **~Thursday Morning ~**

I wake up early and start to get dressed for school. Deciding on a black slouchy pull over with a red kiss mark on it and a red tank top underneath with black jeans. I do a slight gold on my eyes and a dark pink on my lips for my make-up of the day. I let my hair fall down my back and just brush it.

I head out to the kitchen to see that mom left a note saying she had to go in early due to someone getting sick and Shawn was away on a photo job. I grab my bad and put on my red vans and leave for Riley's house.

Once I get there I get buzzed up and walk into the Matthews apartment.

"Good morning freaks!" I say with a big smile and walk over to the table and sit next to Josh.

"Morning Maya!" Riley yells from her room.

"Running late?" I ask the people at the table and they all nod.

Next thing I know Riley comes running out of her room dressed in a black tank top, green skirt and tan cardigan. While trying to run she tries to put on her shoes which ends up with her falling flat on her face.

Before we are able to ask if she's okay (we know she is) she hops back up and grabs her bag.

"Ready?" She asks me.

"Riley come grab a little food before leaving." Topanga says in a motherly tone. Riley walks over and eats a bowl of cereal while everyone has their own conversations.

"Maya what song do are you guys doing for the open mic night tomorrow?" Josh asks me.

"I'm not sure yet but I was think 'Hide Away'..."

"By Daya right?" Josh asks interrupting me mid-sentence. I nod in response and continue.

"Yea we going to talk about it more later at Bransen and Brandon's house.

"Uncle Josh you can come if you want. You can help give feedback on how we sound." Riley tells him and he smiles at her.

"Sure why not. I have nothing better to do." He agrees shrugging.

"Okay Riles time to go!" I say getting up and walking to the door. Riley puts her bowl in the sink and walks out the door with me.

 **Later in the Day**

We all go to Bransens's house and see that Josh is waiting for us outside. Brandon leads us to the backyard and into the garage where there is a rehearsing area is set up for us.

"This place is so cool!" Josh tells them looking at the space in awe.

"Thanks it started with my and Senny playing piano then we moved onto other instruments so our mom made us this area. It's even soundproof incase were up late playing music so we don't wake up our neighbors." Brandon explains to us.

We all sit down on the couches on the far side of the room.

"Okay what songs does everyone want to do?" I ask the group in front of me. A moment passes without anyone saying anything. Suddenly an idea pops into my head. "Hey Bransen can you bring your piano over here?" She nods and goes and gets her piano.

"What do you want me to play?"

"I'll start singing and then you start playing. I'm pretty sure you know this song."

Once I can see that she is ready I start to sing.

" _I'm only one call away."_ Bransen recognizes the song right away and starts to play. After getting through the first verse I stop singing.

"What do you guys think of that?" I ask everyone in the room and they all nod in response.

"Did you have anything else in mind?" Brandon asked me and I look to everyone else in the room.

"I think we should stick with this song for now and if we want to add another song later discuss it then." Riley says. After everyone agrees on that we start practicing the song together as a group.

After we get done figuring out how we will play the song Bransen takes us up to her room and Brandon and Josh goes to Brandon's to figure out what we are going to wear for the performance.

"Okay so I have a color in mind that I think everyone will like." Bransen tells us and goes into her closet. She comes back out with a orangey pink lacey shirt. "Coral will look good on all of us and isn't too girly so Brandon can wear it too."

"Does Brandon even have a shirt that color?" Riley asks. Bransen puts her shirt down and walks over to her bed picking up a coral colored T-shirt.

"He does now." She walks back over to us. "So I have some ideas for the two of you. Wait here." Bransen tells us while going back into her closet. After a few minutes she comes back out with a dress, a skirt, a jacket, and a t-shirt; she lays them down on her bed. "For Riley I have the t-shirt with a black skater skirt and this jacket which has a sparkly collar. And for Maya a coral and black dress with ripped tights." She turns to her dresser and pulls out a pair of tights from the top drawer.

Riley and I change into our outfits and test how they look.

"What about you Bransen?" I ask her.

"I'm going to wear this shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans." Picking up her original lacey shirt. "I have some shoes you guys can borrow too if needed."

"I have a pair of flats that will fit with this outfit so I'm okay." Riley says.

"I have no coral shoes. So I might need to borrow a pair." I tell Bransen who nods and goes to grab a pair of shoes. She returns with a pair of coral wedges.

"These will make you taller without as much risk of falling on your face. Like mine might." Handing me the shoes and holding up the shoes she's going to wear which are black with thin heels. I nod as a sign of thanks. "If you guys want to come over before I can do your hair and make-up before the show." Bransen offers as she gets changed into her outfit.

We walk over to Brandon's room across the hall. When we go in Brandon is standing there in a pair of black jeans and black converse but doesn't have a shirt on and Josh is sitting in the desk chair looking at his phone. Riley lets out a squeak and cover her eyes which makes the boys laugh.

"Sorry Riles but I don't what shirt to wear." Bransen throws the T-shirt in her hand at him and walks to his closet pulling out his signature leather jacket.

"That shirt with your leather jacket. You'll match us then." Brandon nods and puts on the t-shit and jacket. Then he comes and stands by us.

"What do you think Josh?" Brandon asks. Josh finally looks up from his phone and looks at all of us, he gives us a nod of approval.

"You guys look awesome. Are you guys ready for tomorrow then?" he asks us.

While he and the twins talk I turn towards Riley who still has her eyes covered.

"Honey you can uncover your eyes. Everyone is dressed now." Riley takes her hand off her eyes and looks around.

"We still have homework to do and it's already seven. I think we should head home now then come back tomorrow to get ready."

"Riles are you nervous of Brandon?" I ask Riley sensing that she might be. She shrugs in response. "Why?" I ask her.

"The only boy I've ever seen shirtless is Auggie so this is kinda awkward Maya." She tells me blushing. I nod and walk over to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys it's getting late and we all still have homework to do so we should probably get home." Senny and Brandon nod. I take Josh's hand and lead him over to where Riley is and we link arms. As we leave the twins are at the door telling us by and that they will see us tomorrow. I notice that Josh's hand is still in mine and we walk down the steps.

"Riles do you mind is I stay at your house tonight?"

"Of Course Peaches!" I text my mom and Shawn and tell them that I'll be at Riley's house for the night.

We get to her apartment and eat dinner and do out homework. After we are finished we head to bed knowing tomorrow is going to be a long day.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and like I said at the beginning of this chapter I am going to try and get another chapter either later tonight or early in the morning. As always you can check out the outfits for this chapter on polyvore. My username is** _ **always-infinity-sammy.**_

 **Also guys do you think I should pair Bransen up with someone if so who? Zay, Farkle, or an original character?**

 **Please comment and tell me what you guys thought. Next chapter will be the performance and maybe some rucas thrown in the mix.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Performance

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter for you lovely readers.**

 **Like normal I don't own Girl Meets World or any of the characters from the show. Nor do I own any of the songs in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Friday Morning.**

Maya's POV:

I wake up to Riley shaking me telling me it's time to get ready. I have a little section of clothes in Riley's closet so I go in and find a purple shirt with a lace top and black skinny jeans. I go and get changed in the bathroom while letting the straitening iron warm up. I straiten my hair and put it up in a high ponytail then I do my makeup.

I go back into Riley's room and see that she is dressed in a black and pink flower skater dress and light pink cardigan. I grab a pair of light purple booties that I left over here after one of our many sleepovers. Once I get my shoes on Riley is done with her hair and finishing up her makeup.

We head to the kitchen and grab some food before leaving to catch the subway to get to school. On our way we talk about our performance.

"So Farkle, Lucas, and Zay are coming tonight right?" I ask Riley.

"Yea and Farkle is brining Smackle." Riley answers back blushing.

"Are you nervous about performing in front of Huckleberry?" Riley nods as an answer to my question. "Don't worry about it! Lucas won't be able to take his eyes off you up there."

We get to the stop for school and hop off and walk the rest of the way. Waiting by our locker is the boys and the twins.

"Hey!" Riley and I say at the same time greeting our group of friends. Bransen and Zay start having a conversation about dance while Riley and Lucas do their awkward 'hi' thing.

"So Maya, Brandon are you guys nervous about your performance tonight?" Farkle asks us. I shake my head.

"I think that we have our performance down pretty well. Tonight will be fun." Brandon says.

"If you guys do well on this performance then you can talk to your dad and performe at his wedding thing over the summer." Brandon and I look at eachother.

"Farkle that's a great idea! We can even incorporate the two little ones so it would be all of his kids up there singing. It could be our way of the whole union thing. Our families finally becoming one big family." Brandon nods at my idea.

"I wonder what their wedding song was. We can use that so when they do their 'first dance' it will be to their song." Brandon says. I text Aileen asking her about their song. I then remember that in Seattle it's still early in the morning so I put my phone away and head off to class.

 **Lunch Time**

Riley's POV:

Lucas and I brought our own lunch and didn't want to be inside so we go out to the courtyard and over to the basketball court.

"Okay city girl you want to try and beat me at basketball?" Lucas says teasing me while picking up a basketball.

"You're on cowboy." I say giggling.

"You spend way too much time with Maya you're even starting to call me by the same nicknames." He starts to dribble the ball and goes to shoot it when I jump on his back. "What are you doing?" He asks looking over his should.

I notice that our faces are really close like this. I can tell that Lucas lost focus so I take my chance and steal the ball out of his hand from behind and shoot the ball getting a point but it was close to missing.

"Nice move city girl but you need to learn how to control the ball better. Here let me show you." Lucas comes and stands behind me and puts his arms on my elbows. "Bend your elbows." He moves my hands. "Have your hand like this and shoot." I do as I'm told and make a basket.

"I did it!" Lucas laughs and wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Yes you did city girl. Now I'm going to get revenge for your cheap move."

"How are you going to do that?" Right after I finish that sentence Lucas starts to tickle my sides. I laugh and try to get out of his grasp but all I succeed in is turning to face him. We look into each other's eyes and start to lean in. Right before our lips touch the bell signaling lunch is over rings and we spring apart. Quickly we gather our stuff and go our separate ways.

 **After School**

Maya and I head over to Bransen and Brandon's house to get ready for tonight. Once we get there we go and put on our outfits. Bransen starts to do my hair by pulling half of it back and securing it with a gold bar clip. She then goes over and starts to braid Mayas hair while I do my makeup. Once I'm done and look over to see that Bransen had braid the sides of Maya's hair and pulled the rest of it back into a ponytail while Maya is working on her makeup. They look like they had been sisters forever and not just a week.

Bransen does her hair and makeup and we start for Topangas. When we get there we see that there isn't that many people but still a lot. We see our group and we go over to them. I walk up to Lucas.

"Hi." I say shyly because I'm nervous for two reasons.

"Hey Riles you look awesome." He says to me smiling.

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"Just a little nervous about the performance. I've never really sang in front of people."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll do great. Just be yourself." I look up at him and see that he is staring back down at me. As I look into his eyes I remember what happened earlier today and turn away blushing.

I look around at the group and see that Maya and Josh are having a conversation while also thumb wrestling. They are sitting on the little couch, Josh has his feet on the coffee table and Maya has her legs over his. If I didn't know better I would have thought they are a couple but I know that they aren't.

At the counter is Farkle and Smakle sharing a milkshake. Smackle has really come out of her shell the past few weeks. She talks a little more fluently now and makes a few more jokes (that we don't usually understand except for Farkle).

The open floor that is used for dancing some nights is occupied by Zay and Bransen. Zay is doing a ballet move while Bransen is correcting him on his posture. Once Bransen is finished helping him she stands next to him and does the same move flawlessly. Zay stands tall again and puts out his hand while saying something and bowing a little. Bransen laughs at Zay but still takes his hand. They start to waltz around the little area, after a while Bransen laughs and changed their dance to more of a swing or jazzy dance.

Brandon is on stage setting up the equipment that we need for our performance. Off to the side is a girl that goes to our school talking to him. It looks as if he is telling her about the different pieces of equipment he is using.

Once he is done he comes off the stage. No sooner when he did that Katy walks up on stage and introduces us. We get into place and Brandon starts to play while Maya sings. I sing back up for Maya on the parts like we practiced.

When the song was over the crowd Maya looked over at me then over to the twins.

"Hold on guys."

She runs over to Katy and asks her something. Katy nods her head in response then Maya runs back over to us.

"Do you guys want to do another song?"

"What song?" Brandon asks.

"Do you guys know Heartbeat by Carrie Underwood?" Maya asks and we all nod. "Good, Riley you're going to be lead on this one."

"What!?"

"Your voice fits with this song better than mine.-"

"Plus I don't know all the words." Bransen says

"Brandon are you willing to do the guy voice in the back?"

"Of course."

"Are you ready Riles?" I nod feeling very nervous. "Let's do this."

As I'm walking up to the front mike Maya whispers in my ear.

"If you get nervous just look at cowboy. He hasn't stopped looking at you with pride since we walked up here." She grins and winks at me walking to the mike. I look at Lucas to see that he is looking at me smiling. I smile back at him.

"Ready Riley?" Brandon asks and I nod. He and Bransen start to play the music and I start singing once my part comes up. I keep looking at Lucas the whole time.

"… _Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

 _And we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat."_

I finish the song grinning and we get off stage. Josh comes over and gives me a hug while telling me I did great. I hug back and thank him. I see him looking around and I knowing why tell him "She's over with Brandon. Go talk to her."

His face shows shock at first then relaxes. "Thanks Riles." He kisses my head and walks away. I see him get to Maya and give her a hug from behind which scares her at first then she starts laughing.

"So do you think Maya will be your aunt someday?" I turn around and see Lucas standing there staring at me.

"I hope so." I admit looking back at them.

"Really? I thought you didn't want her too?"

"But they make each other happy. I mean look at their smiles. I haven't seen Maya that happy since her dad left."

"You were great up there by the way."

"Thanks. I wasn't expecting the second song and singing it was scary."

"It didn't look that way. You were a natural up there. Would you like a smoothie?" I nod at Lucas and he walks to the counter. Next thing I know Maya is next to me with her arm around me shoulder. She wearing a Cheshire cat grin.

"I told you. He couldn't take his eyes off you!" I blush at her comment.

"I could say the same to you about Josh." It was her turn to blush at this.

"Riles you know it could never be. He's too old for me." She says looking back at Josh with a sad smile. I give her an 'are you kidding me look' but before I could actually say something she looks over and grins again. "Gots to go Riles Howdy is coming back." Then she runs off.

The rest of the night is a blast between Lucas and I talking the whole night, Bransen and Zay having little dance competitions, Farkle and Smackle having brain battles and Josh, Maya and Brandon arguing over random little things.

It was 10 o'clock and we all head home. The twins and Maya come over to my house to spend the night. Us girls go to my room while Brandon and Josh go sleep in Auggies room. We all get ready for bed. Maya sleeps in my bed with me and Bransen sleeps on a mattress in front of my bed. After the goodnights are said and the lights off we slip into a peaceful sleep. My dreams mostly being dancing with Lucas in my bare feet and fireflies all around.

 _I love the way you look in a firefly glow. Saying everything without making a sound with a river rolling in the background underneath the harvest moon standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat and we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

 **That's another chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoyed this one. It was a little harder because I'm not used to doing other characters yet. I don't own** _ **One Call Away**_ **by Charlie Puth or** _ **Heartbeat**_ **by Carrie Underwood (featuring Sam Hunt). As always the outfits will be on my polyvore account the username is** _ **always-infinity-sammy**_ **go check those out if you like.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone. Until next time!**


End file.
